The Master of the Matrix
by WulfofShadows
Summary: first Fanfic so bear with me. Please read and review


Disclaimer: I do not own the Matrix, but I sure wish I do!  
  
"Can you feel it?" asked the Oracle. "Something's different but I can tell what," replied Neo. "Then I will tell you. A new program has been created. A program with one single purpose, to destroy you. You are the result of an anomaly. He is the result of centuries of work trying to undo the anomaly. "How is that possible?" "Just sit still and listen. Programs have studied you since the first Matrix. These programs have studied every aspect of your life. They have finally determined why you can break the rules that form the Matrix. They have concluded that it is a feature of the mind to defy reality. It is merely simply in the false one." "Are you saying they have a human to fight me?" "Patience is a virtue. They also decided that humans have a strong habit of.straying away from your purposes in life. Programs, on the other hand, follow it like humans follow religions. So they made one that was both and neither." She sighed and smothered her cigarette in the ashtray. "He is what you might call an abomination. He wasn't meant to be, but he is. Twelve years ago they wrote a program whose purpose was to end your life. Right after they separated one human child from the Matrix. The programs then destroyed them. They killed them both. Out of their ashes was born a being. He is not like you or like me. That change you noticed. It was the programmers changing everything, and I mean every single program to bend to his will. He can change the Matrix, just like you. "Then who can win?" "I'm afraid you're the underdog in this one. You have to break the rules. You have to force them to obey you. They resist you. Because of that you will never be as powerful as him. The accept his commands. They obey him. He can do as he pleases, anything. He is the Master of the Matrix." "I can't win can I?" "Oh, I don't remember saying that. Who even said it is you he is fighting? But yes, this is a battle you cannot win. Perhaps you can't lose it either. That's for you to decide. Every time I get see you, there is nothing but bad news. Maybe we can have a friendly chat one day, none of these grim warnings." She smiled a deep caring smile. "He is polite though. In fact, he is waiting right outside for you. Good luck to you."  
  
They faced each other in an empty street. Not a single sound could be heard. The world itself was filled with a stillness. Even the blind and the sleeping watched this pair. A child and a man looked at each with full knowledge of what would come. The boy had not a sliver of fear in his face. Neo still held a single thought that give him doubt. It was the boy who spoke first. "Shall we continue in a bit more spacious area?" Not waiting for an answer, he clapped his hands together. As he pulled them apart, the world around them tore as well. When his arms were fully outstretched, they stood in a barren rocky waste. "Useful trick" "Thank you, now let me welcome you to my domain. This is the desolation. In this place only two people exist. You and me. A number, which will be cut in half shortly." They both stood in mute silence, waiting for something to happen. Again it was the boy who spoke first. His face was distorted by rage and his voice was one that belonged to no child. "I advise you to attack me now. It is your only chance before you expire. How about three. You have three tries to attack me before I go on the offense. To make it a little more fair every time you attack me you will have one more turn." He smiled something reminiscent of demon. Not wasting any breath, Neo lunged forwarded toward this so-called challenge. He kicked off the ground hard and launched his first attack. The child raised his hand and laughed. Pain rippled through Neo's body as he collided with a wall of metal. His head felt ready burst. His body screamed with dull aches. "One. Oh do you like it? It's indestructible you know. Just like me." "Nothing is indestructible." "Pity, another rule I have broken. I should be more kind." He laughed a devilish laugh. A thousand calculations ran through Neo's mind and he tried again. He threw himself into the sky. He went as high as he could. With the false sun to his back he dove. He dove onto his foe. The child smiled and grasped the air and the air grasp Neo. Giant hands of wind quickly halted Neo's assault. The boy tossed his arm down. With it, Neo crashed deep into the ground. "There is something you must remember, Neo. This is my world." Yet Neo did not rise from the hole. Instead he tunneled beneath the ground. Only to find the earth parted. The ground surrounding heaved upwards in two giant tidal waves. Those waves came crashing down on him. In a cloud of dust he stood unharmed. "Now its my turn." In the passage of the smallest moment, a metal spike was driven into his shoulder. Neo screamed out in agony and say the child. His arm was the spike and he watched it grow back into a hand. A hammer formed and plunged into his stomach. All breath with in his body was violently forced out his body. Trying to breath He did not see the blade stab his leg. Neo looked up and stared into the faced of that child. That child with the demonic smile. He raised his face and spoke, "I have won, Neo, The One, the anomaly. Goodbye." As Neo saw his doom forthcoming he utter a single word. "Why?" That one word stopped the child. He froze as if he as turned to stone. Sweat lined his brow. He began mutter.  
"Why? Why am I here? Why was I made? Why must I do this? Why must I kill you? Why must I be?" Each new question gave him a new torment, a new agony. He writhed and yelled out in shear pain.  
Suddenly his body relaxed and he looked at Neo. He was different. His were dead and empty. It looked like he was asleep. A sleep so deep you lost sight of even who you were. His form began to flicker and waver. It was like the waves in a pond. And like the wind his form scattered. With his leaving, a question was asked.  
  
"Poor boy."  
Neo turned to see the Oracle and smiled, "Why am I not surprised?"  
"Because you shouldn't be."  
"This whole time he wasn't fighting me, was he?"  
"No, I'm glad to see that you are learning."  
"What happened to him?"  
"He left."  
"I never knew his name."  
"He never had one."  
"Why?"  
"Who can name such a thing that has never been before and may never be? 


End file.
